His Effect
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are in a great relationship but for some reason he breaks it up! Why? Sasuke has his reasons. Sasuke X Hinata part one Gaara X Hinata part two.
1. Chapter 1

**kya! im so glad i wrote this! sasukes a total "BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" in this one so be careful (for a while anyways...you'll find out!). OH, and please enjoy the pain of the poor girl! TT and review! sniff-sniff yeah about the ages thy're older so dont ask me about that! 17-19 stuff like that...yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: dont own naruto**

**CHAP. ONE, HIS EFFECT:**

She's been in her room for days. Not letting anyone come near her. She was completly crushed. Her heart was torn into little peices. Heck she didnt even have a heart anymore. 'HE' killed it. Trampled on it like it was nothing. He said he regretted ever loving her. He said she was worthless like the others. That she didnt deserve his time...ever. Everything they did together was a LIE. "Nothing" was the word he used. He, the one that she loved used to crush her insides. Not ever did she feel pain like this. She was decieved and didn't know it. She thought she was smart. The kind of girl that would be able to avoid the nonsense that came from others. But she was the victim the one that got the worst attack out of them all...she was Hinata.

Hinata was sitting in the corner of the room staring at the darkness. She sat there with nothing in her mind but the jerk that made her give up what was hers not only was it her body but her heart aswell. She was fooled by the only one she never thought she would be with. Sasuke said things that she wanted to hear. Things that left her speachless. Poor Hinata thought he was the one that would take her away from the so called life she had and give her a life that would fit her. In reality what had happened was; what she thought he gave so much was actually so little because it didnt mean a single thing. In the end she gave her mind and heart to him and left her with nothing but broken pieces.Everything was a lie.

OUTSIDE:

Naruto was walking down the street when he saw sasuke looking at the hyuga compound gate. He looked so focused on it, it was a bit hard to approach him. Once he got there he stopped and stood next to sasuke who didnt even notice him standing there. Pointing at the gate Naruto started...

"Whats so interesting about the Hyuga gate! why are you standing here?..." Naruto turned to Sasuke to see if he would answer. Surprisingly Sasuke wasnt there. He dissapeared. It was strange.

"oh well..." he turned and left. sooner or later naruto would find out anyways so there was no worrying. But it was still a little weird. Nothing seemed to be right. everything felt strange for a few days now and it was always when it was around sasuke that everyone started feeling bad. it seemed like he gave off a sort of aura that effected everyone. even though no one knew what was going on they did know something wasnt right. konoha's dirt roads seemed quiet. slowly you started to figure somthing was wrong.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Kiba was worried what had happened to his partner? He was one of the first to sense somthing just wasnt right. He found out something was wrong when he tried visiting hinata only to end up with neji. he told him that she wasnt feeling well and that she needed a brake from everyone. that wasnt the truth. Kiba didnt like Neji nor other males near Hinata he knew she was a fragile person with glass feelings. beautiful but delicate. Kiba couldnt take it. being pushed out and being told he couldnt see one of his best friends. so he broke in. he wish he hadnt because when he saw her through the window in the corner of the dark filled room he wanted to cry. just the sight of the small women in that condition could kill you right then and there. after that kiba didnt want to see her but he still came back and after the second time coming to her window he knocked. she looked up and with the most sad eyes. silentley allowing him to enter. she wiped her face and tryed acting like she was alright.

"Hinata, whats happened to you?" she gave him a smile that looked as if it was about to crumbble.

"hehehe... Nothings wrong im...im...i am fine! yes! thats what i am, fine!" she's been trying to brainwash herself into thinking that everything was alright. that nothing ever happened. it still didnt work.

"who do you think your talking to? is that what your trying to make yourself think? what happened to you...what did he do?" her head was hung low and her body was weak as ever. she was in pain for just standing up. she couldnt take it. she was broken and 'HE' broke her...

**what do you think? do you like this so far? i had other stories too but i liked this one the best. i will still continue the other story but just tell me what you think of this one for now? please review! love lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is full of flashbacks so its really confusing! im sorry but there are some really cute flashbacks that will soon lead to the main event! review please! and a bit ooc through out the whole story every character.**

**disclaimer: dont own naruto**

**chapter 2, Getting out:**

She collapsed on him! She was ruined and what can Kiba do to help? He tried talking to her but it was useless. every time he mentioned even killing Sasuke she started crying. Kiba just wanted her to stop being so sad. Kiba stayed with her knowing he couldn't do anything but let her cry until the feeling of loss fades.

He didn't want to admit it but when Sasuke started getting into the picture Hinata started coming out of her shell. she wasn't isolated. she was somewhat free around him. her life got better when he started coming around. But with something that good always come a price.

FLASHBACK...kind of:

Their relationship started out as a not so good friendship. very rocky! he didn't like how she was weak and how she didn't know how to protect herself.

he said things like," your not a good ninja you should quit while you still can." surprisingly the usually quiet Hinata that didn't respond responded

"why are you so mean! cant you ever think of other peoples feelings and not your own! what's wrong with you? I'm trying hard and you keep dragging me down!".A very surprising turn then happened. Now standing before her he says...

" I'm not trying to drag you down. I just don't want you to become a ninja because I don't want you to get hurt!" he said it all with no emotion on his face but in his eyes. she was shocked! what was this all about? it was so sudden...

"oh..." was all she could say. how could she answer something so random? before she could completely answer he left.

END FLSHBACK:

many things similar happened like that. she never had an answer for him. she was always speechless. it was starting to become obvious for her that he had so many feelings. she never thought the Uchiha would try so hard to get _her._ their so called relationship progressed when she started speaking to him everyday. she learned how to read him. to see what was behind his emotionless face. it was all pain. a solid wall of pain and anger. she thought about how she could brake down the wall separating her from him.

FLASHBACK:

while talking one day under the stars: Hinata paused the conversation they were having and placed her hand on his cheek. so now Sasuke was facing her.

Hinata," why don't you smile? " he gave her a questioning look.

" I smile." she didn't look amused. it was a serious question!

"no seriously. why don't you smile? you look like your always trying to fight it. its hard for people to approach a person with such a hard face. you should really consider it. smiling is a sign of happiness. is it that your never happy? or is it that you caa--..." she was cut off. a pair of lips made it impossible for her to speak. while kissing her he smiled. "are you happy now?" he said with a smirk.

"yes, yes i am. you should do so more often." she wrapped her arms around him and said the words he least expected. "I love you Sasuke." he placed his arm around her shoulder and began to reply," I love you too." the words were foreign and they stung him on the inside whenever one of his fan girls yelled it but with her it was a beautiful sensation. with her everything felt right. the way it supposed to be. the wall was crumbling away but a new wall was being formed.

END

Hinata stopped crying. she didn't have anything left to cry. she was completely dehydrated and looked horrible. they sat on the floor leaning against the wall talking to each other trying to keep their minds off a certain person. Kiba spoke about how he went with Akamaru to the park one day and a bird flew into his(Akamaru) mouth while yawning. the weird conversation made Hinata laugh. her laughter made Kiba happy so he kept speaking about his trips with Akamaru and that strange bird that kept coming back. finally Hinata felt as if she could stand. she wasn't hurting as much as she did.

"Kiba, you really helped me these past few days...I think I want to see Akamaru now." Hinata stood up and Kiba did the same.

"you want me to bring him?"

"no. instead of him coming to me I'll go to him. we can go to the park."

"are you sure?" he gave Hinata a big hug and didn't release "if you need any help you should always come to me." he then released and looked at her to make sure he made himself clear.

"always. but right now i have to take a shower so can you leave?"

"I can help you with that!" Hinata turned and pointed to the window telling him to leave. he opened the window and was about to leave until she yelled out, "Kiba, thank you." he smiled "no problem!" jumped out the window and landed.

Hinata took a shower got dressed and was ready to leave. she stepped outside and the sunlight was bright as ever. it stung all she saw was darkness and Kiba's face until today. the sun irked her but she still went on. she met up with Kiba and Akamaru at the park and spent the whole day there. she had to admit the fresh air was doing a lot for her. Every now and then sighs and deep breaths were taken though. it was a way she should prevent herself from crying again. she looked almost in "normal" condition but her pain still lingered.

**short yes but a new chapter was needed! and the yawn bird thing that happened with my dog! hahaha thinking about it makes me laugh! review!dont complain about the flashbacks i already said sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello people! i really enjoyed your reviews, you guys make me sooo happy! thank you! i guess you guys dont mind flashbacks so i'm just going to add more. i have to anyways if you want to find out what had happened!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own naruto!**

**chapter 3 whats going on:**

RAMEN STAND DINNER TIME:

"Sasuke, whats wrong with you? we're at the ramen stand and your not eating?" Naruto said while scarfing down his ramen.

"How can you _MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH_ not eat _MUNCH _ramen at a _MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH _ramen stand?" Naruto sucked up the last noodle and waited for an answer. He got nothing. Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking at nothing, his elbows on the table and hands folded.

"You dont seem very happy...not like you look happy on a regular bases, but still whats going on? Youv'e been acting like this for a while now. Your attitude is really bringing a downer on things." He didnt respond still ignoring him. " Oh sasuke! I know whats wrong! Your having problems with Hinata! She noticed how dull you were and finally dumped you! Right? Right? Am i right?" he was nudging with his elbow. Naruto knew when to stop and now was a good time. right after naruto mentioned Hinata's name he gave him a glare. Sasuke got up and walked away.

"Hmmm... sasuke and hinata?" _weird... maybe she did dump sasuke. maybe i should go to the 'uchiha fangirl club' hmmm.' _naruto got up payed for his ramen and decided to do some investagating.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sasuke was walking down the street heading for his apartment. it was a quiet night and nobody was out. he was all alone and he knew it. _'i love you sasuke.' _the beautiful sensation turned into burns. _' why do you love me? all i can offer you is pain. you wont be happy with me in the end. you'll leave...and i...i will be alone again. i wont let you offer me pain. i have to stay away from you. you are my emotion and i dont need it. Hinata...' _" I dont need _you._"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI-

" So hinata where were you today? I came up-stairs to see if you were doing better and you were not in your room. you know you cant leave the house without informing someone!" neji leaning on the doorframe of hinata's room door.

"Neji i just went out for some air. I already said i was sorry! can we please drop this we've been talking about this thing for like 20 minutes now!" Hinata said while getting her bed ready.

"well, your not in great condition and if your forgetting i have to protect you its my duty. your not a normal person you know? you have to run a clan later on in life and to do that you have to be alive!" Neji was starting to get worked up.

"I hate the clan." she whispered while her head started lowering twords the ground. Neji walked closer and lifted her chin.

"what was that?" he gave her one of his seriouse looks. she placed her hands on his, now holding them.

"nothing... im tired. i dont know what im saying..." he stood there and looked at her then left.

_' you have to run a clan...' great. more stress.' _Hinata turned the light of and placed herself neatly in bed. she almost dozed off when she heard knocking on her bedroom window. she sat up in bed.

whispers," kiba, i told you my window is not an entrance..." hinata got up and opened the window.

"naruto, what are you doing h-h-ere.?" she stuttered not because she liked(not anymore) naruto but because she couldnt believe he was there.

" Hinata, hi! how are you? are you doing okay? i havent seen you for a while..." naruto climbed through and sat on the ground. she neiled down and sat as well.

" im 'OK'. what are you doing here?"

"do you know whats up with sasuke? hes been acting really strange latley and your his girlfriend so i know you would know." hinata felt the knot in her throught start multiplying in sizes. eyes starting to sting because of the tears wanting to come through. she didnt want to say it because she herself hasnt come to terms with it.

naruto was starting to get the same vibe form her as he was getting form sasuke. she strared at the floor looking like she was trying to avoid looking at him. she was, she took a huge breath and held it in.

"naruto, me and sasuke...sasuke and i arent together anymore..." the breath she took still wasnt released if it was all her tears would start flowing out of her. narutos happy expression looked as if it was swept away. he looked sad his huge smile wasnt there and his eyes were wide with shock. he pulled his arm up to place it on hinata's shoulder she stopped him before he could. her hand was on his wrist firmly gripping it.

" can you please leave?" she didnt want to let naruto see her cry. it was worse enough him being there but to see her cry...no. naruto stood up and left. hinata felt the breeze come through her room and a chill that caressed her body. The tears finally came and the breath she held in released. she thought she wasnt going to cry herself to sleep that night but she was wrong.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Hinata do you want to go out again to-day...?" kiba looked at hinata, she returned to the condition she was in before.

"kiba...they'll know." she sat there in the corner of the room looking outside the window at the gray clouds that filled the sky.

" who will know? what are you talking about?" kiba became worried and quickley came to her side trying to face her. she turned to look at him.

" naruto came last night to see what was going on. i told him. everyone will find out soon." kiba didnt hear anything around him but her. he was focused on her and her words. what was surprising was that she had nothing on her face. no emotion or expression. she was completely blank as if her eyes looked like deep pools of nothing.

"hinata, i..."

"its fine. its not like people were'nt going to find out..." she turned to look out the window again. silence came, then hinata spoke.

"im going to go." she stood up grabbed her coat and jumped out the window. she zipped her coat and began walking twords the forest. kiba was now determined! getting to naruto and making him shut up was going to be a huge task.

--------

"Naruto!" Kiba found him at the ramen stand. Naruto turned around and saw kiba looking at him with a mean look plastered on his face.

"i-i-i didnt do it! leave me alone! i sware i havent pulled a prank in 2 or so months!" kiba slapped his head.

whisper mode "no, did you tell anyone yet...about hinata and sasuke?" he was releaved but saddend.

"i only told sakura.." kiba sighed. everyone would know now! he told the pink bobble head!

"naruto you are an idiot. this helps no one."

---------

hinata walked for a long time. until she got tired was when she stopped. the weather was crappy it matched her mood well. she looked at the green filled area and decided she sit on the branch of a big tree placed in the center. she climbed up and seated herself there.

" why cant i just drift away?" she leaned back and was in a comffy position.

_FLAHSBACK:_

Sasukes apartment:

"its looks gloomy outside and theres thunder. i dont think we should leave the apartment." hinata was dissapointed.

"so if we're not going to be leaving what do you wanna do?" he still gave her that emotionless face even though the've been together for so long. his arms cross his chest.

"_BADA BOOM BOOM_ i dont know do you want to watch t.._ZAP..._v?" she jumped and ran over to sasuke. clutching his sleeve.

"nope the powers out." his arms still crossed but hinata now by his side tugging a little bit. he looked at her.

"what are you doing?"

"heh heh, nothing _BOOM _ahhh!" she jumped up and quickley wrapped her arms around him.

"hinata, are you that afraid of thunder and lightning?" he looked dissapointed. he sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"no...kinda...a little bit..._BOOM _yes!" she clutched on tighter.

"and you wanted to see the chidori...?" he brought her to the couch and took off his scarf. he then got back up and left for his room a few seconds later he came out with a cd player and head phones.

"here put these on and listen to the music until the thunder stops. that way you wont squeeze me to death." hinata grabbed the cd player and turned it on. the first song came up. surprisingly it was 'teenage dirtbag' as the first song. _'cause im just a teenage dirtbag baby. yeah im just a teenage dirtbag baby...'_.

skipping through all the songs she noticed that sasuke was leaning twords her. she turned to see he fell asleep on her shoulder. she wanted to move but didnt want to wake him. his stern look went away when he slept and hinata liked it. she looked out the window and the thunder and lightning had stopped but it started pouring rain. it was freezing and the heater wasnt turned on because the electricty was still out. _'how can you sleep when your home is turning into an icebox?'_ . she tried maneuvering her arm so she could get the blanket placed on the other side of the couch. when she did sasuke's head fell onto her lap and he woke up.

"im sorry. i shouldnt have moved." he just laid there on her lap staring at her face. he didnt move an inch. all he did was stare. his expression was softer and he felt at ease.

"no, its fine. i like this..." he pulled his head up while hinata was trying to give him his space. hinata was shocked when she felt her head being pulled down. she was suddenly kissing the guy that layed on her lap. obviousley this was not a comfortable position. he slowly got up continuing the kisses and so on...

_END_

**ok i thought that was pretty good! do you guys remember that song 'teenage dirtbag' ha, i had it in my head for a while and needed to clear that! the chapters are getting longer and longer. i guess you should like that right? and im sorry the "reason" for sasuke hasnt really become that _clear_ yet but if you guys _review_ you'll find out sooner! and the flashback that just happened, you know what happened right?wink,winkhahaha review!**


	4. the big event!

**I love the long reviews! they make me super happy and the add on to favs also makes me happy! im using "happy" too much...anyways you'll be confused about the surprise appearence of someone you all love but there is a good reason for him being there! you'll also find out why sasuke left hinata!...THE MAIN EVENT!**

**disclaimer: naruto, i do not own**

**chapter 4, realization:**

kibas looking for hinata

his thoughts,_' why should i care if hinata is messed up? is it because i love her like a sister?' _he just got to the hyuga house and sniffed for her scent. she wasnt there. '_ of course she left.'_

its been a while since kiba had some special time with hinata. he missed when they were younger. when they spent every day together on missions and even on breaks. he didnt get any of those anymore since they were all grown and seperated. being hinatas friend after was just a perk. even after they werent on a team anymore hinata still trained and tried to improve her self. what made kiba mad was that after training and being with her for so long the results were almost nothing. she stayed completely the same. when sasuke came in it was less kiba all sasuke. in such a small period of time hinata changed. she got stronger and became happier. why couldnt kiba do that? thats what made him mad. knowing he coudnt help her . _' thats why i couldnt tell her that i loved her...'_

LINELINELINELIENLINELIELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"what are you doing up there?" someone said. Hinata was still laying on the big branch, she stared at the branches above her and sighed.

" im sorry but, its really none of your buisness to know what im doing up here." the person could be heard moving about below. feet rustling against the leaves...

"true its really none of my buisness. its just odd to see Hyuga in the middle of nowhere."

"why?...why is it so odd for me to go where i please?" hinata spoke with nothing but a tired and unused voice.

" you can go where you please _but _since you are a Hyuga (and the soon to be clan leader) someone might abduct you." the person sat near the base of the tree and looked at the surroundings.

" who would want to abduct me? ive been proven to be _nothing_." this caught the persons attention.

" really? after you surved me i dont think your worth nothing...you have helped us in the past. and if im correct it wasnt that long ago." a pause, then continued.." you must have a purpose. thats why you left so soon isnt it?" he smirked and began to look at the clouds.

"that was different...a-...and that was _then." _hinata was now starting to struggle with her words.

"whats the difference between then and now? has something changed?" hinata changed her position and looked below her. she was starting to get irratated.

"what do you want kazekage? did you come here to make me feel more worse than i already do?" Gaara stood and began to laugh. he looked at her and replied.

" 'thats none of your buisness why im here.' " his mocking became annoying. hinata jumped down from the tree and came face to face with the 'new' kazekage.

' _i must say, she is fun to mess with._ ' he looked at her with an anamused look on his face.

"hmph. i dont need to listen to any of this." she started marching back into the town. Gaara fallowed. it seems hinata's slumpy mood changed. at least now she had a bit of emotion; even if it was annoyance.

his pace was slow and calm while hers was fast and unbalanced. they walked scilently until he decided to pick up the conversation.

" Hyuga, you still havent answered my question."

" why are you speaking with me kazekage?"

he laughs, " why do you answer my questions with questions? was the change _that _drastic?"

" look, i dont need to tell you anything. just because you're the kazekage and we had some mission together doesnt mean we're 'best friends'. meaning i DO NOT have to tell you anything about my personal life!" anger and frustration were building up inside. how can such a quiet and respected person be this obnoxiouse? hinata wanted to just get away from this man.

" aww, thats too bad i did want us to become good friends." ( great sarcasm was used when saying this.) "i cant believe you've changed so much in such a small period of time. it amazes me how females are."

_' whats that supposed to mean?' _hinata clenched her fists out of irrataion. _' everything that comes out of this mans mouth! he cant be quiet. i rather take the dead silence and evil glares.'_

they continued their walk until they ended up at the hokage's office. '_ what are you doing here? is there something going on with suna?' _hinata was about to leave when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. she turned to gaara. he wasn't facing her just staring at the door he was about to open.

" we'll continue our conversation later. i will find out whats been going on with you, Hyuga." he lifted his hand and opened the door. while leaving she heard the converstaion of the two begin.

_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELNELINELINELINELINELINELIENE_

_FLASHBACK yay the reason:_

it was early morning and hinata was on her way to sasuke's apartment coming from tsunades office. she was chosen to go on a mission involving suna.

"knock-knock. hello? sasuke, are you home?" before she could knock again sasuke opened the door.

" hey. what are you doing here? "

" um well... i came here to tell you that im going on a mission and not going to be here for the next 1-2 mmm..."

"days?"

" ah..well..its more like _m-m-months_. you can survive without me. hehe." she tried to lighten the subject. he didnt look so happy.

"what? why is it such a long time? why did tsunade choose you to go on the mission? couldnt she have found someone else?" he had started to pace. "where are you going? is somebody going to be with you? is it a male? is it kiba? is it shino?...is it naruto?" he stopped pacing and gave her one of his seriouse looks.

_' eh? too many questions!_'

" eh..mm" realizing what he had said,"i find that kind of effensive sasuke! why wouldnt tsunade choose me? im perfectly capable of protecting myself and others!" he looked at her like she was stupid.

Hinata, " dont look at me like that!"

" where is your mission and who are you going with?" Hinata was starting to get the drift.

" what are you going to do sasuke? Are you going to follow me into suna? Gaara wont be pleased with you hovering over us." she found amusment in him being worried for her. when she had mentioned gaara's name sasuke's expression slightly changed from the emotionless face to a slightly shocked and angry one.

"when are you going to be leaving?" hinata knew he wouldnt be happy with this but she had to tell him. she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"sasuke, im going to go now." his body tensed. she had already told him she was leaving, but right now? at this exact moment? yes.

"good bye sasuke. i'll see you soon, okay?" she hesitated in leaving but she had to. she started walking away. she looked back one and saw sasuke leaning on the door frame. she waved again and went down the stairs.

"yeah..." he waved good bye and shut the door when she couldnt be seen anymore. his mood became sour. she would be gone and sasuke would be all alone.

_day one, sasukes condition: _it was the first day he wouldnt be with hinata. But sasuke still continued his normal routine. well tried to.

first was to train with naruto. it was something sasuke looked forward to. second was eat with naruto and hinata. hinata _wasnt there_ so it was just sasuke and naruto this time. third was to walk around the park or town with hinata. have to cross that off the list hinata _wasnt there_. next is hang out at the apartment with hinata. you cant hang out with someone that _isnt there_. so sasuke spent the day with himself at the traing grounds. every day after she left.

_day 24, sasukes condition:_

while trying to do his normal routine day after day he was starting to realize that he spent a lot of time with hinata. his days were filled with them being together. And now shes gone.

how can one person effect you so much. without realizing it hinata filled the space in sasuke's heart. she taped together the tworn bits of his heart and mended it slowly. she changed his attitude twords the world and twords others. she changed him and he didnt like it. sasuke started to feel alone and the feeling of loneliness wasnt something that he liked. why did he need her so much? vulnerable, thats what he was getting to. feeling weak is not an option! its against everything Sasuke is. he was starting to go crazy without her...obsession.

_one and a half months later:_

the mission is complete and hinata is on her way home. at least thats what sasuke was told.

a few more minutes and hinata would be at sasukes house. she ran up the stairs and stood before sasuke's front door. she dropped her bags and without noticing it she felt warm moisture come from her face. drizzle down her cheek and fall to touch her arm. she was crying...

**MUWAHAHAHAHA im so damn evil cliff hanger! yes you will not find out what will happen. i like this chapter! do you like gaara in here? you'll see what happened over there in suna maybe in the next chapter i dont know. it depends on how i feel! review!**


	5. sasuke evil bastard!

**EHEM, people i do love you all but, it seems that you are confused. is this true? i will do a recap for you...**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**recap: hinata is going through a really tough time. she has been dumped in the most horrible way(you will see how in this chapter). its been a very short time period and hinata is remembering what they (hinata and sasuke) have done while they were together(flashbacks). kiba has tried to help, but the more he trys the worse everything gets. kiba still trys and gets a little improvement! yay! anyways, the word was spread that hinata was dumped and depression blows twords hinata again. while sitting in a tree she meets (maybe the reason for her loss?) gaara. they get reaquainted. you enter a flshback of the last day they (hinata and sasuke) have together.**

**YOU ARE STILL IN THE FLASHBACK!**

**chapter 5, the fight? **

_continue flashback_

a few more minutes and hinata would be at sasukes house. she ran up the stairs and stood before sasuke's front door. she dropped her bags and without noticing it she felt warm moisture come from her face. drizzle down her cheek and fall to touch her arm. she was crying the feeling of happieness overwellmed her. she wiped her tears and opened the door.

"sauske! its me hinata., im back!" she walked through the dark apartment and tryed to find a light switch. instead she opened the window curtains. dust filled the air. cough-cough "sasuke, why didnt you clean?"

sasuke winced at how bright the light was. he was in the kitchen leaning on the counter arms folded. his eyes were red (not from bloodline) and tired. hinata walked over to him and hugged him.

"arent you glad im back? i missed you a lot!" she stopped hugging him and looked up.

"whats wrong? you look more emotionless than usual...sasuke have you been cr-" he pushed hinata off himself. she gave a confused look he laughed.

hinata,"whats wrong with you?" he continued laughing.

"ah, hinata...i cant believe you are so _naive_. you are a _complete idiot_. you fell for everything!" he smirked.

" i must be to not know what your talking about. what is wrong with you? why are you saying these things?"

"your so _stupid_. i cant believe you_ thought i loved you_! me! sasuke uchiha the great avenger, love _someone like you_! its hilarious. hmmm...hinata, you were _my toy_. my little play thing. to get me excited. i was bored and you made the time go faster. your really _no different from the others_." hinata slumpped down to the floor sasuke stood before her. looking down on her.

"others?"

"ha! what you think i didnt have others? of course i did. they werent as _stupid_ as you though. so i enjoyed you the most. i played with your body and your head. it was fun. but i am getting bored. ive used you and now your nothing but used goods. really, used trash." he paused so she could soak it all in." how does it feel to know hyuga, hinata is worth _absaloutly nothing_? no wonder _no one acknowledges you_. its sad not even your father."

he bent down to look at her. hinata was confused and hurt sobbing.

"your lieing. you...y-you-"

"back to the stuttering. Hinata you are just pathetic. i dont even want to see your face. you disgust me. get out. I HATE YOU." he blinked and she was gone.

_END FLASHBACK_

**I KNOW THIS IS THE SHORTEST THING EVER IM SORRY BUT I WANTED TO POST IT! i was on caps the whole time oops! review!**


	6. moving on?

**hello! sorry about the delay. i just started reading an awesome book and couldnt put it down. then i got the second book and the same thing happened. i love them they are so good. ive been out of it because of them though. sad, huh?**

**sasuke is a freaken ass isnt he? i guess you can choose wheather it be Gaara- or- Sasuke OR someone else? which is best? i can bring sasuke back so easily that you cant help but forgive him! REVIEW when finished.**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**chapter 6, moving on?**

_where you are now: the night after hinata met gaara in the forest and dropped him off at the hokage mansion. while walking out of the hokage mansion she met kiba. ever since then she was with him (afternoon until now)..._

"hinata, why are you still in love with him?" she paused. they were having a nice slow paced walk through the park.

"because..." kiba stood waiting for the answer.

" well...?" hinata took a deep breath. inhaling as much oxygen as possible then released.

" i know sasuke didn't mean what he said. actually i know what he said was all false. he would never of said something like that and ment it." kiba was obviously baffled.

" what? then why did you stay in your room and cry for 2 weeks straight?"

"hmmm...well it was mostly shock. when we first got together. he warned me about these things. he told me we would never be together...'fully' i still took my chances. im not going to say it didn't hurt. it cut inside me deeply... " hinata sighed and continued walking.

the breeze was nice. it was a great night for a stroll. of course the air was refreshing as always. hinata took another deep breath and released. she continued," i thought, if he let me in or open up to me i could maybe change the way he thought. i guess it didn't really work as well as i planned." she laughed. "stupid right?"

_' yes, hinata that was stupid!! you cant change a cold hearted bastard! i cant believe you did this? hinata whats wrong with you?' _kiba started twitching. right before he could answer her...

"hey Kiba! lets go!" both kiba and hinata turned.

"urgh! dammit!" he faced hinata. "hinata, i have to go. im sorry. please, lets continue our conversation later?" he was begging. kiba didn't want to pause the deep conversation they were having but had to.

"bye!"

hinata waved,"bye." she shivered. the wind was starting to pick up. _'as soon as you left kiba, the weather became horrible.'_ " you didn't even answer my question." she turned to walk twords home.

" yes that was stupid."

"GAH! where did you come from?" gaara smirked and began walking beside hinata.

" people don't change hinata."

" hmph! im living proof that people change, or...can change." she was a bit confused of what she had just said. they were now walking side-by-side.

" well then, some people cant change and others can."

"yeah."

"we need to continue our last conversation. we cant start a new one. you know this right?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

" im pretty sure you were eavesdropping."

"its something i do well."

"yes, I've noticed. didn't you get all the information you needed?"

" no not really but, i am curiouse. who is he? he occupies your mind. its a little, annoying."

" huh? thats a bit offensive. you don't need to know anything. anyways our little 'thing' has to end. your finished with your visit and have to leave. bliss." he turned.

"who said i was leaving?" before hinata could complain and give her shocked expression to him he was gone. she had reached her destination and that was probley why.

_' why do you have to come?'_ hinata walked to the gate and stood there. she wasn't looking forward to a night of crying. before she could push the gate open, it was opened for her.

" neji?"

"correct! what are you doing out here?" he stepped forward and pulled her into the compound.

"what? you didn't use byakugan? im surprised. have you learned?"

neji sighed knowing he was defeated," yes, seeing something that wasn't supposed to be seen..." thats another story.

hinata padded him on the back."its okay." he felt irritation come. "at least you know, right?" hinata smiled at neji then ran to her room.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

_' "it was mostley shock.." bah! hinata youre a horrible liar!' _kiba was fruterated. he has to go on a mission and leave everyone, especialy one.

_'i really should kill that uchiha. damn bastard! you should go straight to hell, dammit! you shouldnt be able to even breathe the same air she does. sasuke uchiha...you have a seriouse problem ahead of you.' _

"kiba! what are you doing? we have to go now!" ino yelled.

"c'mon! lets go. " she yelled again.

"yeah, yeah woman! _goodbye hinata_." those were the last words kiba said before leaving the gates of konoha.

--------

the night for hinata was 'better'. it wasnt filled with buckets of tears but restless sleep.

_"who said i was leaving" _the words roamed and repeated. it was unbelievably uncomfortable.

_' it was him; thats why i was so eager to leave. it wasnt right. what i did wasnt right. it was all wrong. why did he come here?...i know that, now hes messing with me! urgh! damn you! damn you gaara!'_

if you listened clostley you could hear the faint sound of laughing form outside the house.

--------

"sasuke!" naruto banged on sasuke's front door as hard as he could.

"what!" it was 4:30 in the morning and sasuke was not happy with his wake up call.

"im hungry lets get some ramen!" naruto pleaded.

"naruto its 4:30! the ramen stand isnt even open yet! go away so i can get some sleep!"

"bu-bu-bu-but, SASUKE IM HUNGRY! I NEED SOMEONE TO FEED ME!"

_' i know that persitant bastard wont let me go back to sleep. i have to go feed him. ah, naruto you dont know how much i hate you right now!' _

"coming!" when coming from the bedroom and into the hallway you could hear naruto's stomach growl. "guess he was hungry..." sasuke opened the door and slammed it shut. naruto was fallowing behind him.

"sasuke, help me find food for my tummy." sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"how can you not find food for yourself? have you ever heard of cooking?" they were now walking. looking for food. in the dark. in their pajamas.

"do you remember when i had to sleep at your house because of a fire in the apartment building?"

"yeah."

" i was trying to cook."

" you blew your house up because you were trying to cook?" _'hes more dangerouse than i thought.'_

"hahahahaha! yeah!" they kept walking. the sun was now creeping over the mountains and a perfect veiw of the ramen stand was shown. it was surprisingly open.

"yay! ramen!" naruto ran to the stand and took his usaul seat. sasuke sat beside him and sighed.

_'and hes my best friend...' _

-------

**okay! i hope you liked that! i finished my books so now i can write more and more! yay!**

**does hinata have a secret? is there something shes hiding? And why is gaara so involved? you'll find out what happend in suna in the next chapter. REVIEW if you want to know!**


	7. suna

**okay uh...which story am i writing?...ok 'his effect!' alright! let me get started! oh this flashback is going to go on for two chapters! sorry! review if you want part 2!  
**

**disclaimer:dont own naruto**

**chapter 7, suna:  
**

_FLASHBACK what happened in suna:_

"good-bye sasuke. i'll see you soon, okay?" she hesitated in leaving but she had to. she started walking away. she looked back and saw sasuke leaning on the door frame. she waved again and went down the stairs.

"yeah..." he waved good-bye and shut the door when she couldnt be seen anymore.

hinata's pov:  
while walking she started to cry.' _two months is a long time. i know its not as bad as the year long missions other people have but,... still. '_

she walked to the gate; there she met the one she would be traveling on a journy with. Gaara of the sand. _'he sure is intimadating. not the intimadating like sasuke but a real deadly sort of intimadating. '_

when she got to the gate Gaara quickly started walking. hinata stayed behind and tried as hard as possible not to stare. of course he probably had eyes in the back of his head. she looked down and concentrated on where her feet stepped.

after hours of power walking he stoped and turned.

" are you tired?" he said.

"i-i-i...no." _'oh i am so stupid. of ourse im tired! walking to you is like running to me.'_

"alright we'll continue." he turned forwad and started strolling. _'i guess he figured how tired i was and slowed his pace. that was nice.'_

many hours passed and it was now dark. the scilence was horrible! without any warning he stopped. Hinata bumped into him and was sent back a few steps. it was like walking into a solid wall.

"ow..." it really did hurt. he took hinata's bag off and undid her sleeping bag. they were now on the side of the path. (actually, pretty far from the path.) he cleared the rocks and made a fire. he placed her sleeping bag on the cleared ground and pointed.

"sleep." he walked away and left her there. '_so dammanding'_. she couldnt complain sleeping is the best thing for her.

the same exact thing happened for the next 2 days.

they got there; suna. it was so hot. hinata could barely stand it. the blistering heat! he looked comfortable and she looked like crap. of course this is where he lives so he would have to be used to this weather. the scenery wasnt that great; rocks, sand, dirt, weird looking homes. obviousley hinata was not used to this.

when entering the gates everybody paused and became scilent. everyone stared at hinata like she was a sacrafice. it was very uncomfortable. they got to their destination. "so what am i supposed to do now?" she said in her soft and somewhat cheery voice.

" your hokage didnt tell you?" he looked like he was irratated by hinata's presents.

" no. she...she said you'd explain and that i would escort you here. so am i finished? can i go home?" she was waiting patiently while gaara just looked her over.

"hmm..? i dont know either. just stay close." he turned and entered the building._ 'stay close?' _she walked with him to a huge office and sat on a stiff and uncomfortable chair in the back of the room.

Gaara walked to the desk and sanned a few papers. he then turned and looked at hinata. she looked as if she was about to colapse onto the floor. tired eyes and slouched posture.

"hyuga?" hinata looked up at the call of her name, "hm?".

gaara picked up the few paper she was scanning and started to read a few lines off to her.

" _'NAME: Hyuga, Hinata_

_PLACE AND TIME: Suna area - 45 days_

_MISSION DESCRIPTION: Hyuga, Hinata will be helping the faculties and staff with important and secret documents containg information about suna and konoha area. When completed with the 45 days she will be escorted back with a ninja form konoha. She will immediately report back to the hokage to report everything about her mission. any other events must be documented and sent back aswell.' _they didnt give you this?"

he put the paper down and grabbed her bags. "fallow me." she was mouthing off fourty-five days to herself. he ignored and continued down the hall. hinata got up and ran to his side.

"where are we going?"

"to your room." he dropped her stuff on the floor and opened the door for her. "i'll come back when its time to eat and when theres work to be done. expect me to be here. you must be prompt and ready. good-night." gaaras voice was fast and fluent. liquid like.

hinata's eyes trailed the room and saw the huge bed. _'nice!'_ she gave a loud sigh and jumped on to it. _' i wonder what he is doing now? i miss you...' _hinata closed her eyes and trailed off to her wonderland.

the next day: a few knocks were heard from a distance. hinata opened her eyes and came back to reality slowly.

"i'm-i'm coming!" she rubbed her drowsy eyes and dawdled to the door.

"we wake up early here. remember that for tomorrow. you were asleep last night when dinner was being served. i didnt care to come to your room knowing that. breakfast has already been served. i let you sleep in. come with me to the main office." - he looked at what she was wearing.- "i'll let you get dressed. when finished come to the main office." he said again.

_' thanks for the memo. i'll make a mental note.' _hinata washed her face, brushed her teeth and then got dressed as fast as she could. she didnt want to waste anymore time then she already had. when she stepped outside her room she saw no one. she ran down the hall and found the office. she opened the door and saw gaara sitting at the desk. next to gaara's desk was a smaller one; a perfect size for hinata. on the desk was her breakfast. she pointed and found his hand motioning twords the it. he didnt even look at her just waving his hand. hinata sat and ate.

"so where is facultie and staff?"

"right here."

" oh..."

"sorry about the dissapointment. you'll be alone with me for 45 days." he smirked.

"ah...45 days."_ 'the first sign of emotion and its laughing at my pain!?_' there was a long scilence between the two of them as they worked.

_sometime later: (Weeks)_

hinata and gaara for weeks have seen nothing but documents and eachother. of course they have 'bonded'. if thats what you call it. hinata got used to his presents and likewise. they spoke freely to eachother and became rather fond.

the day was almost over. another full day of working. this was something hinata was now used to.

"your bored." gaara said getting up from his seat. hinata's face smushed in with the desk.

" ye_sh_ i _p_inshed and now im _f_ord."

"what? lift your face up and speek properly." he was standing beside her. her face stuck to the table. "should i peel your face off the desk?"

"ow,ow,ow..." hinata peeled her face off and was now rubbing the side off her cheek.

" are you hungry?" this made hinata happy.

"yeah! lets go!" she quickly got up and grabbed gaaras folded arm. she started running twords the door. she then stopped when she realized that she didnt know where anything was. he bumped into her because the sudden stop. she whirled around. "uh sorry but i dont know where anything is."

" yeah i know. fallow me." he took the lead. hinata still held on to his arm. she quickly let go when noticing what she was doing. he noticed her sudden movment and ignored it.

while on their way to wherever they wee headed hinata started thinking. she felt awkwardly comfortable around this guy. there was something about him that was comforting. (a/n:i know i already said that)._' hmm, this feels...familiar.' _she looked to her side only to see gaara. _'amazing posture, stern face and attitude, mellow, dark side, misunderstood, unable to express true feelings but always makes up for it in the end...sasuke?' _hinata was now deep in thought.

"what are you thinking about?" she shook it off.

"nothing! im-im good! when are we gonna eat?"

"now."

someone hidden in the trees:_ 'what is she doing?'_

**hey! guess who that is? hahaha! yes this is boring i do agree with anyone who thinks this. please review for me; it makes me happy!**


	8. a misunderstanding part 2 suna

**hi! part two! your still in flashback mode!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**chapter 8/ what went wrong, a misunderstanding:**

NORMAL POV:

_what is she doing?_

while finishing up the meal she had in front of her she noticed a change. was it the man in front of her or was it the sudden feeling? all hinata knew was that something was different.

he sat there sitting in the seat across from hinata. observing her every move. she started looking a bit uncomfortable. she knew something was going on and so did gaara. he could sence the faint chakra. there was someone other than him watching her.

"we should go." gaara said while standing beside her. she nodded and began to walk with him out the restraunt and into the street. it was dark and hinata could only see his arms crossed and the stern compelxion that never left his face.

he glanced twords hinata. her fidgety self came once again. after being here for weeks she had rid herslf from the uneasiness and now it has come back.

gaara acted like he had never even noticed that somebody was there but of course he was fallowing his every move, every breath, everything he did. the stalker's eyes were directly on her. when she moved her eyes the man's fallowed. gaara wondered if it was an attack but they woudve already done something instead of sitting there, staring.

_'should i kill him now or later?' _a trail of sand started whirling behind them. it was getting ready to make its way twords the "intruder". right when the sand started to go after him hinata spoke. the sand fell to the ground like rain and sasuke dissapeared.

"gaara..." gaara turned his attention back to hinata. "hmm?" . he was a bit irratated; he was ready to kill.

"maybe we should do a little more paper work?" gaara was a bit confused by her request. "sure...?" they both made it upstairs. hinata sat at her tiny desk and picked up the first thing she saw. the truth was that she didnt want to be alone. she felt so uneasy and being alone for her was not a good thing.

hinata tried concentrating on her work but she couldnt. as a child she had been ambushed so many times by assassins trying to kill the head clans daughter. the same twisted feeling has come back but a little different. was it paranoia?

gaara sat in his huge chair not even working but watching her. she looked scared and confused. _'so she noticed it too. i really should have killed him.' _

" your fine no ones watching you. he left a while ago. you can stop working." she looked over a bit confused and unsure. "i sware hes gone." gaara said again nonchalantly. hinata gave a small smile and left."good night." as soon as she closed the door two men appeared.

" i need you two to gaurd her." gaara said while he stood. the two men agreed and vanished. one of the men stood scilently outside hinata's door and the other stood outside below her window.

-

_'hes right. yeah...no ones watching...' _hinata sat on the bed hugging her knees. she was too frightend to sleep; she fought it with all her might yet she still failed. it took over. she drifted into her personal wonderland.

-

gaara was at his balcony looking at what he became kazekage for. he looked behind him where hinatas room was; at the far right side of the building. it was back; the familiar chakra. _'arent those idiots watching her? do i have to do everything myself?'. _he walked back inside.

-

'_sasuke...'_.hinata woke up. the lights were now turned off and she was tucked in bed. her shoes near the door and her clothes set neatly on the chair near the window ready for tomorrow like she did it every night. the only difference was that she didnt do it.

standing next to the window was what she _thought_ was sasuke. she gawked. " am i dreaming...or are you really standing there?" she said her words slowly practicly choking on them. " am i hallucinating?". he didnt answer. just stood there with his arms crossed with his emotionless face. she walked twords him and lifted her arm to touch his face. he was really there. _'i-i missed you so much! i cant believe your actually here!' _she hugged him tightly; practicly squeezing him to death. then she went to kiss him but to her surprise she wasnt kissing sasuke.

it was gaara!

from a distance the feeling of beyond shock was felt (also pain, sadness and _RAGE_). sasuke saw everything.

**END OF FLAHSBACK PT. 2**

_' he just stood there! didnt say a word just stood there. letting me...you truly are, something arent you gaara?' _the next morning and she was still thinking about the events that happened on those "45 days of hell".(as hinata would explain it) kiba would be coming back today and hinata would greet him at the gate.

kiba promised a while back that they would go apartment hunting. he said she needed to break off while she still can because when she becomes clan leader, its all over! so for the remaining 4 years she will live and survive on her own.

so with that in mind hinata started walking to the gate. she walked outside and breathed in the fresh cool air. not many people were out maybe because of the lousy weather but; hinata loved it anyways. before you got to the gate it was the training grounds and a few more shops. most likely a certain someone was there.

why did she have to meet kiba here? hinata sighed, she coudnt avoid _him_ forever. she put her hands in her pocket and tried focusing on the gate. she walked as fast as possible nearly running. she finaly made it to the gate. hinata slid to the ground. she closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. moments later she heard a familiar voice.

**alright i liked this chapter up until the last part of the flashback i changed it form my original plan! eek! review for me! i didnt read it over sorry about all the grammer and spelling problems! **

**READ BELOW!!**

**hey people im having some troubles involving the next chapter i really need to know who you want her to be with!! review and tell me or no one gets the next chapter! i dont mind not writing for a while. But i still enjoy it. tell me who!! is it GAARA OR SASUKE!?**


	9. turning point?

**okay so this is what im gonna do: this story will be SASUKE / HINATA. after this one is written then i will start GAARA/HINATA so that one it will be alternate couple. so is everyone going to be happy?**

**so now its "POWER TO SASUKE!" i really cant pick between the two. **

**disclaimer:i dont own naruto**

**chapter 9, The turning point?**

_she finaly made it to the gate. hinata slid to the ground, closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. moments later she heard a familiar voice. _

" isnt this crap!? i cant believe tsunade pulled a fast one on us! DAMN HAG!" hinata didnt want to open her eyelids she knew very well who was beside the one speaking.

"HIN-...ahem." naruto realized that it wasnt a good idea to address her.

the closer they got the faster hinata's heart would beat. time seemed to be getting slower and slower. she sat there watching them walk by. all sasuke did was glance at her. she ment nothing to him now. (at least thats what she thought.) that one glance was terrifying. it stopped her rappidly beating heart. she believed she should be dead right now but no. her punishment would be staying alive, watching his pain grow.

it was suddenly hard to breath. every breath she took seemed to get heavier and heavier. her sight became slightly warped and she became tired. she was starting to black out, the next thing she did was faint. the last thing she heard were voices calling her name.

when hinata woke up she was lying on a bed. several people were watching her. she tried getting up but was pushed back down.

outside hinata's hospital room stood sasuke confused about why gaara's in there with her. how could he be there? sasuke felt a rush of _jelousy_ run through him. why did gaara have to come and rub his victroy in his face. it was disgusting!

"hinata, have you eaten anything latley?" a medic said.

before hinata could answer kiba interupted, "now that you've mentioned it...i havent seen hinata eat, and if i have it was barely anything." the doctor placed his hand undernieth his chin. hinata sat up and began to speak.

"please dont worry. its-...its just a loss of appitite. i swear!" they pushed her down again.

"hinata! you've just fainted you must rest!" she looked at them all like they were crazy.

"your serious!? its not like i havent fainted before! this is just the stupidest reason for me to be hospotalized!" hinata jumped off the bed and ran out the door. she wasnt so pleased with the first thing she saw. sasuke was standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. she quickly whirled around. (if she saw him now she was most likley to have a heart attack.)..to have gaara in front of her_.'ah...!'_

she was practicley cornered. between the one who broke her heart and the one that made it happen. she stood there and stared at the ground trying to find a way out of this.

"okay, enough of that!" naruto came to the rescue and pulled hinata out of there. he dragged her down the hallway and made sure she was alright. "naruto, you dont know how much i love you right now." naruto smiled,"really!? i know your going through a tough time right now so i dicided to help out a bit.".

"thank you so much!" naruto smiled again. " hey naruto. can you get kiba for me? and...well, can you also seperate gaara and...cough...".

"sure! but wait. hinata, how did you and gaara get to be such good friends?" hinata was puzzled and shocked.

"uh...what do you mean?" naruto thought for a second and came back quickly with a response, "well, ya see this is what happened...when sasuke and i were passin' through we saw you. we were about a couple of feet away when sasuke stopped. i asked him why(he stopped) and he just told me to look at you. so i did. then i saw you fall to the ground we(sasuke and naruto) ran to get you. but before we got there we saw gaara take off with your body in the direction of the hospital. a few seconds after that we turned around to see kiba. SO my question is why did gaara do that? i know he's changed and all that but even if he has he still would have just walked right by your body...he really wouldnt care."

'_so thats what happend after i fainted???' _before hinata could say a word or think another thought naruto continued his long informative babbeling.

" SO anyways continuing with gaara. yeah, so where am i?...the hopital! okay! when we(naruto, sasuke, and kiba)got here they just told us you needed some rest and to check up on you a little later, so to pass the time i started talking to gaara. i asked him why he was there and why he kept on givin' sasuke some weird faces...oooh he looked like he was about to attack so i shoved sasuke outside. so then he answered me with 4 words,' its because of her...'. SOOO hinata whats goin' on???" it took him about one minute to explain all of this.

"uh..i-i..um..well,...er? NARUTO GO GET KIBA!" she shoved him back into the hallway. naruto walked down the hallway passing both gaara and sasuke while going through the door leading to kiba.

_' screw it! i dont need kiba. i need to get out of here!' _

hinata ran to the end of the hallway and down the stairs. as soon as she was about to get to the door and leave when a nurse called out to her.

"excuse me miss! you need to check/sign out." hinata turned around and signed her sig. in a little box below. after that she ran out as fast as possible out of there. when she made it to the door he was standing there..._waiting for her_.

**thank you for reading, leave me a review!**

**MY EXCUSE:**

**im so sorry i didnt put this up. i had it complete a long time ago...i was typing happily when suddenly somone gave me a freaking virus! my computer shut down and broken AND im stuck in the damn library! my dad has to come in one of these days and help me out! GAH! REVIEW and make me a little happeir! sob sob**


	10. i need you

**HEY people's. if you read the top of the last chapter it stated that I would be doing Sasuke + Hinata. After I finish with Sasuke and Hinata I'm going to write what would've happened if Gaara was standing there instead of Sasuke. So read and read and read some more…then review and I'll love you after that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter ten, i need you.**

The sun had just set and everyone left the hospital, returning to their family's and loved ones. Everyone but two, one had a family that didn't care for her the other just had no family at all. All they had was each other. But their _family_ broke apart.

She ran to the door and came to a complete stop when she saw…Sasuke there. It looked like he was waiting for _her_. Hinata walked slowly to him. She felt her heart squeeze with every step she took, closer and closer to him. She stopped five feet away and stood there.

" How have you been lately, Hinata?" Sasuke said. He didn't blink or breath, neither did she.

"fine." '_terrible, I cant even breath when you're here standing before me….Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me there, on the floor trembling in fear because of your cruel words? Why didn't you save me from being engulfed in darkness?' _Hinata thought while trying as hard as possible to avoid eye contact.

"you'll black out again if you hold your breath like that." why was he standing there? Did he have a reason to approach her?

"I-I…Sasuke," her eyes finally met his intent gaze. She stared into his eyes and saw pain. Not anger or amusement…pain. The pain he had held before but multiplied greatly because of her. The lump in her throat came once again. The memory of their last conversation returning to her mind, refreshed. "Sasuke…" she breathed. Tears filling her eyes," I don't understand what happened."

"you left me…_for him_…that's what happened." he turned and left.

"what?! Wait! Sasuke no! _don't leave me again!" _she was surprised by what she just had heard. She tried running after him.

-

Inside the hospital near the window stood Gaara. He heard every bit of the conversation they had. Obviously Hinata had no room in her heart to except Gaara. Gaara wouldn't be able to mend her heart like Sasuke could.

'_oh well, it was only physical.' _Gaara thought while walking towards the gates of Konoha.

-

Sasuke sat on his bed staring at nothing.

' _I want her, I want her back. I deserve to keep her. I need her, but why am I afraid … why cant I call out to her when I desire her the most. I'm suffocating without you, Hinata.'_ "I cant breath."

"neither can I…" she said. Hinata was standing there.

**Ha cliff hanger! Okay well, review if you want to know what happens next. I updated my profile so if you want to know more bout' me then READ! REVIEW AND THANKYOU FOR READING THIS SHORT CHAPTER!**


	11. never Sasuke Hinata end

Okay the last chapter of Sasuke/Hinata. I thought it was a cute ending for the troubled couple. Review!

"I cant breath either." Hinata said. Sasuke quickly got up and dried his eyes. Before he was able to leave Hinata ran to him. She clung to him like he was life itself, the breath of air she longed for.

"let go." Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm not letting go." Hinata replied quickly. Squeezing him as tight as possible, hoping to god that her grip wouldn't loosen or that he would shove her off.

Sasuke looked down at the woman embracing him. The fragileness of her, he couldn't believe he broke her this much.

"don't…" Sasuke tried speaking as coldly as possible but couldn't. She was falling apart and so was he. She had become a desperate woman. Something he never thought she would become. "…why do you do this to me? Are you trying to destroy my pride? My dignity? Why don't you just go to him. There's nothing left here." '_Do you want to see me break too?_' She squeezed tighter.

" There is no one to go to but you. I cant believe you think I would hurt you on purpose. After all you've been through I wouldn't want to do a single thing to break you. I would never want to see you fall apart because of me." she let her forehead lay on his chest.

"Then why?" he said looking down upon his once loved one. Hinata looked up, all she could see was the blurred vision of Sasuke.

"I thought it was you….I thought, it was you." Sasuke dried her tears, wiping them away with his thumb. "Please…" Sasuke said laying his head on her shoulder. Embracing her now, " don't offer me any more pain."

"never."

THE END

(of Sasuke and Hinata anyways)

There was a lot of breathing in this story, wow! Review! strange, how she didnt ask him how he knew that she kissed gaara.

Next chapter alternate ending...GAARA/HINATA!!!


	12. i'll be waiting gaara hina style ending!

Okay you Gaara/Hina lovers here ya go! This might span a few chapters or one loooong one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But these words are mine!

Chapter ten (12) (Gaara/Hina style) I need you. alternate ending:

The sun had just set and everyone left the hospital, returning to their family's and loved ones. Everyone but two, one had a family that didn't care for her the other just had no family at all. All they had was each other. But their _family_ broke apart.

She ran to the door and came to a complete stop when she saw…Sasuke there. It looked like he was waiting for _her_. Hinata walked slowly to him. She felt her heart squeeze with every step she took, closer and closer to him. She stopped five feet away and stood there.

"You okay?" Sasuke said, with no emotion what so ever. He was still geared up to leave.

"yeah…", Hinata said exhaling.

-

(W/ GAARA)

Gaara was at the window looking down upon the one he was most _fond_ of. It was crazy. Never has he felt emotion for anybody. Not a single being, until she came.

It was strange, this blood crazed man became weak in the presence of this beautiful, fragile and timid girl. How could someone so weak be this powerful?

Gaara looked down and saw Sasuke looking up. It seemed that he was finished with the conversation he was having with Hinata and was ready to go.

"Leave." Gaara said to Naruto that was standing beside him looking down as well.

" Yeah, nice seeing ya Gaara. Hope everything goes well with...Hinata." Naruto jumped down from the window and landed next to Sasuke that was now turned towards the streets.

-

normal pov

Hinata stood there shocked. He was really done with her. It was as if they had nothing to begin with.

Hinata whispered," I'm sorry Sasuke. Remember that my love wont fade as yours did...I hope everything turns out, well..." At hearing this Sasuke stopped. For Sasuke being with Hinata was a high point in his life. Better than any choice he's ever made. The wall he had once never returned as thick and solid. What Hinata thought was accomplished. She did break down the barriers that no one could break. She was similar to someone he valued. She still was someone he valued. _For her his love will not completely fade_. Moments later he continued walking.

Hinata tried sucking it up but when she let go tears started to fall. Gaara was now beside her. Her pain wasn't the pain he enjoyed it was pain he's felt as well. The pain he hates. Gaara placed one of his arms on her shoulder, ready to embrace her if needed. Before he knew it she was holding him tight against herself, sobbing.

" Its finished." Hinata let go and wiped herself off as if ridding herself of pain.

-

Was Gaara ready for something that could change the way he felt. Similar to Sasuke, Gaara also has a wall. But unlike any other this wall was 'unbreakable'. At least that's what everyone thought.

Why would he want something he fears the most? Was it because it was something he could never have, something out of reach, something he could never grasp? The feeling of wanting was very different from the feeling of needing. _I_

It made him fill with anger and frustration when anybody used this emotion. _Love_

He knew if it was something he wanted it would be easily retrieved or obtained, but there was no object to retrieve. It was the emotion…the feeling he longed for.

Gaara figured at a certain age, at a young age that he would never need the emotion. It was a simple distraction from reality. He brushed off every bit of it that he had left in him. He wished he hadn't, now knowing how precious it is to someone else. _Hinata..._

He looked at the woman that was in front of him. She was slowly taping the pieces of her broken heart together. Emotionally she was weak and physically she was weak as well, in this situation anyways.

"Hinata…" she looked up. Her red puffy eyes visible in the darkness. " I'll wait for you."

Hinata tilted her head. Gaara placed his hand on her face caressing her cheek. He closed his eyes showing the dark black circles. Sand then came covering his body; he disappeared. Hinata placed her own hand on her face where his once was. She realized what he meant and smiled slightly.

'I'll wait for you…'

'His effect'...it was never his effect. It was hers...always.

_

* * *

_

THE END (really)

PLEASE READ:

Okay that wasn't very long never mind what i said in the beginning! So anyways, I thought that was really good. This is my favorite story out of them all. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it, especially the last line. Review and tell me if you liked it or not its fine just not anything too hash. cough cough secret message from Gaara...

OH yeah I dont know where kiba went sorry. I love you kiba!

I love you (all) for reading this!


End file.
